royaltyfreevnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata
Princess Hinata Nishihime (西姫日向 Nishihime Hinata) is one of the five romanceable love interests for the protagonist. Her talent is art, from painting to sculpting to drawing. Appearance Hinata has straight dark red hair with bangs parted to her left side. She has brown eyes. Outfits Her default outfit is a long black dress with a cleavage window and sleeves that cover her hands, and her tiara. Her party outfit is a long white dress with quarter sleeves and a triangle-shaped cutout over the stomach. Her "casual" outfit after the family's fall from royalty are a white tee with a black unbuttoned cardigan over it, and cropped beige capri pants with black flats. Her hair is unchanged from the game. Personality Hinata is an artist, and amazingly creative, but also has OCD and is an extreme perfectionist. She spends most of her time in the art room, and doesn't like to leave until she has completed what she is working on. She hates leaving things unfinished, and once she starts something, she won't stop until she is finished and it is absolutely perfect. Skills *Hinata is very talented in all forms of art. * Route/Plotline Takahiro starts to stay with Hinata a lot more, helping her with art and such. Her perfectionism starts taking over and she soon begins finding herself completely stressed, getting worked up over little things. It becomes so bad it borders on severe OCD. Near the middle, she finishes this sculpture she's been working on for a while. Takahiro tells her it's amazing, but she finds so many little flaws in it. Takahiro notes that she is getting worse, and starts getting more and more concerned about her.Near the end of the route, she wouldn't even let a strand of hair get out of place. It's gotten that bad. He goes to tell the Queen, who knows and is considering getting medical help for her. She tells Hinata about this, and Hinata is unsure. Takahiro gets a choice here, he can either push her toward getting help or talk her out of it. Good ending: If Takahiro pushes her towards getting help, he tells Hinata that it's for the best. Hinata agrees to go on medication. After being on it for a few days, she goes out onto the balcony with Takahiro. She is happy that she can stop being so worked up over everything, and thanks him for everything, confessing she loves him. Bad ending: If Takahiro talks her out of it, she goes into a downward spiral. Her OCD continues to get worse and worse. Eventually she reaches the point where she can't even have Takahiro around, forcing them to break up. Relationships The Player (Takahiro) Trivia *Hinata (written as 日向) means "sunflower" or "sunny place". **She is the only princess whose name doesn't correspond to her talent (or in Shizuka's case, her personality). Instead it's based on her theme song, Sunflower Spring. *Her original name was Kiara. *She is the second-oldest princess. *Hinata's route is noticeably darker than the others, and more melodramatic. *She's the only redheaded princess. **This was actually a mistake by the creator. Hinata was intended to be brunette, but her original sprite was accidentally given dark red hair instead. The official sprite artist, Viki, kept the color intact. *Hinata displays some traits of both OCD and OCPD, though the game specifically just says OCD. **OCD: worry about her art getting destroyed (obsession), gets up to check the artroom (compulsion). She knows these fears are irrational, as many with OCD often do, she just can't help it. **OCPD: her perfectionism and neatness falls under this category. Category:Love interests Category:Princesses Category:Females